Lovehearts
by suaviorXchu
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru's first kiss...


**Lovehearts**

It was all Hunny's fault.

Yet another cardboard box was sitting waiting for the Host club. The English lettering and foreign stamps on these boxes had been exciting when the twins first saw them but now they were used to the sight of parcels. They would barely give them a second glance and just drawl lazily, 'Tono, post for you.'

The boxes were boring. On the rare occasions they were anything for the twins, they would just be costumes. Strangely, the novelty never wore off for Tamaki who would thunder up to the package, rip off the labels and dance around hugging the contents to him.

'Look at the design, the colour, the _beauty_,' he would order them, proudly thrusting the clothes into their faces as though he had made them himself. The twins would only shrug him off.

'Red doesn't suit you,' was all that needed to be said and Tamaki would be too busy sulking in a corner to annoy them any further.

Hikaru and Kaoru sat, perched close together on one of the couches, for a last minute practice before their designators arrived. They both told themselves this was because they wouldn't like to make mistakes in front of the customers: it would be unprofessional.

They definitely didn't practice because they _liked_ it.

Hikaru refused to realise that talking to Kaoru the way they would during their act made the area between his legs ache. He needed to use the bathroom. A wave of goosebumps would run down his arms when he heard Kaoru sigh his name. He must be cold.

It was when Hikaru was in lessons, when his mind unconsciously switched from concentration to daydreams, that he would find himself remembering that Kaoru's hot breath, ghosting over his lips when their faces were close, had felt so… right. Hikaru would automatically steal a glance at Kaoru, which usually jolted him out of his daze. And he would always take just one more look before he settled back down to work.

Kaoru too, knew that each time he carried out the act with Hikaru he enjoyed it more and more. He cursed the Host Club for putting ideas into his head but if he was honest it was inevitable he would end up loving Hikaru like this anyway_. Like this. _What did that even mean? The only difference between family love and _love_ love Kaoru could think of was physical want; brothers didn't want each other. But Kaoru wanted Hikaru. Badly.

Their act began. They had a plan of course and it was pretty simple. Kaoru would cleverly slip a compliment about the girls' dresses into the conversation and then it was Hikaru's turn.

'You know all about women's clothing don't you, Kaoru?' Hikaru grinned cheekily. He spoke the line now slightly quieter than he would if he was really hosting but his voice didn't lose any of its teasing emotion.

'H-Hikaru, what do you mean?' Kaoru stuttered. Hikaru wound his hand around the back of Kaoru's neck, supporting it so that Kaoru couldn't move away. He leaned closer.

'Hmm… I think you are forgetting the time I caught you in…' Here Hikaru paused for effect. He pulled their faces even closer, sighing the words against Kaoru's lips, 'women's underwear.'

It was hard for Kaoru not to laugh when Hikaru said such ridiculous things and their customers believed him. Though they believed what they wanted to he supposed. But did they really think that if he wore women's underwear he would be stupid enough to get caught?

Kaoru still managed to look upset; his eyes even squeezed a false tear. 'What are you saying Hikaru?' he mumbled, glancing away.

'There's no need to be embarrassed.' Hikaru caressed his cheek, 'I remember it didn't take me long to _persuade_ you out of it.' As he spoke Hikaru ran his hand down Kaoru's neck and slipped it inside his brother's shirt. This was all part of the plan and Kaoru's top button was open and his tie loose, prepared. According to the plan the act would then finish with Kaoru sighing Hikaru's name.

He tried. But as he felt Hikaru's fingertips slipping along his collarbone Kaoru gasped and involuntarily trembled.

'Hika… ah.'

There was a pause. Neither twin knew what had just happened.

'Kaoru… that was new… nice one! You really are getting good at acting.' Hikaru grinned and after a slight hesitation Kaoru smiled back, a little relieved that Hikaru hadn't asked questions. Though strangely he also felt a little disappointed.

'I guess the same old line stops being hot after a while and gets boring,' Hikaru lied. _Hearing you lose your voice because of me is even hotter_… was what he didn't say.

Hikaru hadn't removed his hand and he didn't want to. Not yet. Kaoru's chest felt warm and soft and he could feel the regular movement of his breathing under his palm, but Kaoru's face, already flushed pink seemed to be heating up even more. Hikaru tilted his head, nudging their noses together, their eyes locked and for a split second there was a spark, a slight temptation, unexpected but not unwanted. It made them wonder… but suddenly a cry of surprise made the twins jump and they pulled awkwardly apart.

They had completely forgotten about the box but as they whipped their heads around they were just in time to see Hunny-sempai dart across the room, moving so fast he didn't seem to touch the ground. One moment he was siting on the sofa with Mori, the next he was crouched over the box, feverishly tearing it open.

Curiously the twins stood and padded across the smooth, peachy marble tiles of the Host Club floor in unison. The whole club was crowded around, wondering what could cause Hunny to act this way. Kaoru had just enough time to notice that this particular box was from England before Hunny slowly pulled the flaps open, fingers trembling with excitement, and the twins leaned forward craning their necks.

The box was full of… sweets. Unanimously the Host Club groaned. Of course. They started to drift back to their seats, Kyouya looking especially annoyed at the unnecessary interruption and Hikaru turned to go, but a nudge from Kaoru stopped him.

'What are those?' Hikaru heard his brother ask and his eyes traced a line down from Kaoru's pointing finger.

'Lovehearts?' he read out.

'Yup,' Hunny beamed, 'They're sweets that have little messages on, _I love you_, stuff like that.'

'Oh.' Hikaru caught Kaoru's eye. He knew that their thoughts were in sync… _We could use this._

'Hunny-sempai, d'you mind if we have a pack?' Kaoru asked.

'Sure.' Hunny didn't pause and instantly held one out. He was a little greedy when it came to sweets but he wasn't selfish.

'Thanks.' They both smiled with only a hint of mischief and soon everyone, including Kaoru, had forgotten that he had a packet of lovehearts in his pocket.

During Host Club, when he really was acting, it was harder to sigh and gasp at exactly the right time but Kaoru still pulled it off effortlessly. All their fangirls were squealing so frantically that the twins had to fight the urge to cover their ears.

They were satisfied, but by the end of the day they were both glad to see their sleek black limo slipping inside Ouran's gate. Waving goodbye to Hunny, who happened to be getting into his own car at the same time, they noticed him giving them a strange smile.

'Have fun,' he chirped before hopping into his limo just before it pulled away and Hikaru, glancing at Kaoru, could see by the way he was knotting his eyebrows together, that they were both as puzzled as each other.

Their limo weaved its way, inch by inch, through the winding, honking blocks of traffic. Hikaru and Kaoru, safe from exhaust fumes in their air-conditioned bubble, were quiet. It wasn't uncomfortable, it never was, but Hikaru suddenly felt the need to break the silence.

'You still got those lovehearts, Kaoru?' Kaoru pulled the packet out of his pocket in answer and holding it between his finger and thumb, he waggled it back and forth in front of Hikaru's face. Hikaru followed the sweets with his eyes for a moment before snatching them.

'Hikaru, those were meant to be for our act.'

'But I'm bored _now_,' Hikaru whined, pouting. Kaoru laughed.

'You're so immature Hikaru,' he grinned but he didn't try to stop his twin helping himself to the first sweet. Hikaru regarded it for a moment, then his face split into the kind of grin that made Kaoru nervous.

'Ah sorry Kaoru… I've taken yours by mistake.' Hikaru, obviously fighting to keep a straight face, held out his hand. He slowly uncurled his fingers and lying in the centre of his palm was a white disk, the sweet Kaoru assumed, though he had never seen this kind before.

'_You're gorgeous_?' he read out, a little amazed that they had managed to fit such a long word on a piece of candy. Kaoru picked it up.

'Ha, ha, Hikaru, very funny.' He popped into his mouth defiantly.

'That's pretty good actually… mmm,' he murmured. The sweet was somehow sour but sugary at the same time and a little fizzy on Kaoru's tongue, making it tingle. Sliding the tips of his fingers, one by one, into his mouth to lick the sugar dust off and, slowly pulling them out glistening, he noticed Hikaru looking at him strangely.

'Hikaru?'

Hikaru looked away quickly. _Was that a blush? _Kaoru puzzled but Hikaru interrupted his thoughts holding out the sweets.

'Your turn.'

Kaoru obediently slipped the next loveheart out of the packet and it was his turn to smirk.

'Aha, this one is yours Hikaru.' He passed the loveheart over,

'Crazy?' Hikaru read, before he ate it. Kaoru heard it crunch briefly in his mouth as he chewed. 'Yup you're right, I _am _crazy about you Kaoru.'

Hikaru's breath smelled like sugar and it made Kaoru happy somehow. He had to laugh.

'Your go now,' he told Hikaru, still smiling. But Hikaru looked serious as he pulled out the next loveheart and showed Kaoru what it said.

_All yours._

'Kaoru,' Hikaru told him earnestly, 'you're always the first person I think of when I wake up in the morning.'

Kaoru's eyes widened. He didn't know what to say.

'Of course I am,' he laughed nervously, 'I'm lying right next to you.'

_But I'd think about you anyway. I think about you all the time. _Hikaru willed himself to say it, how hard could it be? Just to get his mouth to shape the words, just to take a deep breath and jump right into the deep end. He wanted to do it but with every second that passed, the moment slipped further and further away like water running through his cupped hands. He barely registered the rustling of the lovehearts packet until he felt Kaoru flick another sweet into his lap. Next to Hikaru's ear Kaoru leaned forward and whispered. '_Catch me._'

He hadn't even realised they were home, but Kaoru was already opening his car door and he scrambled out, racing towards the house. Hikaru shoved the 'catch me' loveheart Kaoru had given him into his mouth, grabbed the packet of sweets and flung his door open, chasing after Kaoru.

They could both run equally fast but Kaoru had a head start and by the time Hikaru had burst through the front doors of their mansion, Kaoru was already halfway up the main staircase. Hikaru hurled his bag down, kicked of his shoes and then pounded up the stairs. He stumbled and almost lost his footing, as the adrenaline pulsing through his body tried to make him move faster than he actually could.

But he was gaining on Kaoru.

'Slow down,' Hikaru panted, out of breath. Kaoru simply threw an infuriating laugh over his shoulder.

It looked like they were heading for their bedroom and by the time they reached it, Hikaru had caught up. He launched himself at his brother, pushing him down on the bed, gasping for breath.

'Caught you,' he panted and they lay there for a while. Hikaru's blood roared in his ears. He could feel his own frantic heartbeat hammering in his chest and he could feel the steady thump of Kaoru's accompanying it.

'Hikaru… you gonna get off me anytime soon?' Kaoru asked eventually.

'Too tired… too comfy,' Hikaru decided but seconds later he sat up anyway and pulled another sweet out, hoping he would be able to pay Kaoru back for making him run like that.

'Hug me,' he read out, 'damn that's too easy.'

'Tough luck Hikaru,' Kaoru grinned and pulled him into a hug. He breathed in deeply, absorbing Hikaru's familiar smell. Kaoru felt as though they fitted here and he nuzzled his nose into Hikaru's neck, feeling the arms draped around him tighten their hold protectively, possessively. It was amazing and Kaoru didn't understand how it worked but a hug from Hikaru made him feel calmer when he was stressed and cheered him up when he was sad.

He wondered whether Hikaru felt the same.

Kaoru heard the rustling of cellophane as Hikaru pulled the next sweet out of the packet behind his back with unhurried, lazy movements, not letting go of Kaoru until suddenly he pushed him away.

'What? What?' Kaoru asked, concerned.

Hikaru showed him what the loveheart clamped between his trembling fingers said.

_Kiss me._

'Oh.' Kaoru stared at Hikaru, then started babbling.

'Just skip that one, these sweets are obviously meant for couples. Take another one instead. I don't mind. It doesn't matter. You don't have to do that if you don't want to. I mean of course you don't want to… mmpf.'

Kaoru's eyes widened as he suddenly felt Hikaru's mouth pressed against his own. He was so shocked that at first he didn't even realise what was happening. He forgot to breathe and after a couple of seconds he felt his eyes slide closed as he concentrated on the feel of Hikaru's lips. Hikaru had closed his eyes and moved his hand to the back of Kaoru's neck, threading it up through his hair. He let the sweet packet, clutched in his other hand, drop to the floor and he twined his arm around Kaoru's back.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Hikaru pulled back.

'S-Sorry,' he muttered immediately, looking away but not removing his hands.

'You should be Hikaru.' Kaoru frowned crossly and Hikaru was scared; Kaoru was never usually angry with him.

'You pulled away far too quickly,' Kaoru complained, 'I didn't get the chance to enjoy it.'

'… Oh.' As soon as Hikaru understood, he leaned forward eagerly and this time Kaoru met him halfway. Their lips joined and Hikaru was suddenly aware of his heart thumping in his chest, just like before, only this time he hadn't been running.

Their mouths meshed together slowly, lips trapping each other. Kaoru was surprised to hear himself moan quietly and he felt Hikaru grin delightedly into the kiss. Hikaru slipped one hand into the top of Kaoru's shirt for the third time that day, and now Kaoru didn't bother to disguise his shiver of delight.

Both twins lost all sense of time as they sat there in each other's arms with flushed faces and pulses that kept on racing. Occasionally Hikaru would stroke Kaoru's hair and Kaoru would eagerly pull his brother closer. Finally, _finally _they were together and neither twin was in any hurry for their first kiss to end.

And the half-full, half-crushed packet of lovehearts lay forgotten on their bedroom floor.

* * *

**-sigh- I adore these twins... Anyway yeah, I hope you enjoyed this!**

**I'm sure no one is under the impression I own Ouran... (I sadly don't) and seeing as a****ll my fics will probably end up being Hikaru/Kaoru-centric**** I'm sure everyone is ****under the impression I am obsessed (I sadly am).**

**I love reviews of course, but only review if you would like to. ^^  
**

**So for now...**

**Adiosu****!**


End file.
